


Campfire Love Stories

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bounty Hunter Dean Winchester, Campfire, F/M, Fluff, Meg 2.0 - Freeform, SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge, sixteen candles referrences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15412098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: Dean takes Meg to the annual camp out for the first time where the way they met is revealed.





	Campfire Love Stories

**Author's Note:**

> [SPN Rare Ship CC: Round 20](http://rareshipcreationschallenge.tumblr.com/) | [deadly-kitten-kay](http://deadly-kitten-kay.tumblr.com) vs. @waywarddream  
>  Prompt: camping (I went with an element of camping rather than the act)

 

The campfire crackled and popped. The light casting an ombre of colors from yellow to orange upon the surrounding tents. The sounds of laughter, soft voices and the music of the crickets is the night's soundtrack as the woodsy smoke scent fills the air.

Meg lays back against her date's chest to gaze upon the stars. A navy blue almost inky black sky is littered with bits of white stars. She watches as a shooting star race across the sky and closes her eyes, taking the opportunity to make a wish.

The warmth of soft lips touched her temple and she smiles leaning into the kiss.

“Did you make a wish, Dean?” she asked.

He chuckled. “Nah, I'll leave that to you.”

Meg smiled and hummed when his arms tightened around her.

“Dean! You never told us how you and Meg met.” One of the girls around the fire called out.

“Yeah, Dean, give us the story. You've never brought a girl to the annual camp out.” Another one added.

Meg moved to look at Dean, the amusement clear in his eyes. “Truth?” he asked her softly. She nodded curiously as to what their response would be.

“She was a contract. Skipped bail and I got the pleasure of hunting her down.”

Meg snickered at the gasps and laughs that came from the fire. “He's not kidding,” she added. “I had skipped not only bail but didn't show up for my probation meeting.”

“She was a tough case too. Would disappear like a puff a smoke if I wasn't careful.”

“Do you blame me?” Meg laughed. “I didn't want to be caught!”

“But I got her,” Dean said with a fond smile on his face as he looked down at her.

“You caught me,” Meg smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw.

Think back on it, even then, Meg had known it was a big mistake skipping out on her responsibilities like she had. And she really wasn't proud of herself when the bowlegged man with stunning green eyes had chased her down. But as she had sat in the back of his Impala, her hands cuffed behind her, listening to him sing-a-long to the complete Led Zeppelin anthology she wondered what his life was like. Why would he become a bounty hunter? What did his wife or girlfriend think of his career choice? She even caught herself having a little fantasy when they had to stop for the night and he cuffed her to the bed beside him.

She hadn't expected to see him again when he handed her over to custody. But twelve months later when she was released and asked for a cab she was told there was no point as she had a ride waiting.

It was cheesy, honestly, to see Dean standing there in the parking lot, leaning against his sleek black car. A modern day Jake Ryan. And even to this day, Meg gives him a hard time for his chick flick moment.

The vibration of Dean's laugh jolted through Meg, bringing her back to the present where a few of Dean's friends had stepped away from the campfire to come sit by them.

The rest of the night was met with stories around the campfire, s'mores, drunken sing-a-longs, and for Meg and Dean, passionate love-making in their tent.

 

 


End file.
